


Anything Is Possible

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus and Andromeda come to Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season three. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Myths' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“Let me get this straight” said Emma slowly. “You’re telling me that Perseus and Andromeda have come to Storybrooke?”

“Yes!” said Henry. “Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?”

“Maybe because they’re only myths” said Regina.

“Most people think you’re a fairytale. And you’re real” said Henry.

Emma groaned. “He’s right. Anything is possible in Storybrooke.”

“Well, I guess as Mayor and Sheriff it’s our job to go welcome them to town and let them know what the rules are around here” said Regina.

“I guess so” said Emma. “Refresh my memory kid; what’s Perseus famous for again?”


End file.
